True life of An American girl
by AshlynnElizabethHarpel
Summary: Aleah, Britney, and Sarah try to help aleah get over damon sandsmen, they think that if they get luke to like her that she will be completly over damon, and restart her love life. will it work or will the story turn into somthing different totally?
1. Chapter 1

Title Unknown

E. Harpel

Beginning

"_Who would ever think so much went on in a young girl's soul". _

I ended my journal entry with an Anne Frank quote. This quote relates to me so well. No boy could ever imagine what goes on inside a girl's soul. Not to mention any other girl know what is going through a girl that is not herself. Oh, that was deep.

I laughed to myself. I thought about if it made sense. I concluded that it did, and shut my journal. I uncovered myself to put the journal behind the painting on my wall. The painting was designed to have a secret compartment for something like a journal. I bought it myself so no one would acknowledge that it was capable of doing so. It was near eleven o'clock. Quickly I did my nightly routine and climbed in bed. When I was relaxed, thinking about scenarios in my head that could never happen, I feel under the heavy wave of sleepiness.

Ch. 1

I awoke to the sound of Indiana's popular hip hop, R&B station. It was five o'clock in the morning. I groaned, another day of school. I thought to myself. Getting up slowly, I did the usual teenage girl routine of getting ready. It was a half hour past six in the morning before the bus arrived.

When the bus parked at school, Alexa, Megan and I started walking up to the school. No one was talking due to the fact that we all had headphones in, and we were searching for the special somebodies. That was another one of my routines. Every time I got off the bus I looked for him to no prevail. His bus is down at the far end. I still look though, just in case I'm lucky.

Someone poked me. I took my headphones out. "What Megan?" I snapped. I didn't mean it to be so harsh. She ignored my sharpness. "There is your lover, Damon!" My heart jumped a little. "He is not my lover. He doesn't even think of me in the same way. How many times does he have to prove that?" I replied remember the hurtful things his silence said. Alexa was not paying any attention to us.

"I don't see why you like him. He is a jerk to you, Aleah!" Megan has restated this fact so much that it has been getting annoying. "I know, I know. I don't understand either." I replied back. We were walking through the double doors then to the locker hallway. I walked to my locker while Alexa and Megan grouped with their own set of friends. I saw Lacy out of the corner of my eye. I miss being best friends. I wonder if she still feels the same. I doubt it, it has been five years. Ever since that fight we had in fourth grade, I haven't really said a word to her. I loved her like a sister. She obviously didn't feel the same or she would not have picked Kenzie Knots over me.

She was with her boyfriend, Cal. She had moved onto bigger and better things, surely she wouldn't want to be friends with me again. As I put my books away, I tried to make these thoughts go away. _Oh Damon looks nice in...NO! I shouldn't think about him either!_ The thoughts in my head were almost always about him. I needed to get over him. I need to find someone new.

Britney Cole, my favourite out of my friends, walked towards me. I shut my locker. "Do you want to go to the library?" I mumbled. "That sounds fine." She agreed. "You do not have to ask, Aleah. We go there every morning until the seven minute bell has rang. She stated.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want you to feel like I am controlling you." I retorted.

"I know that is not your intention." She comforted me.

Together we ambled down the hallway, giggling about an inside joke I remembered, and turned into the library. The library had its usuals. All the computers and most of the tables were taken every day by the same people. We were the only ones missing until we took our place at an empty table diagonal from Damon's usual computer. "It seems like everywhere I go, that he is always there too." I groaned. "Maybe you and Damon have some sort of magnetic pull towards each other!" Britney laughed.

I laughed as well. "Here comes Saraya. I need you two to help me!" I rejoiced.

Saraya Hawthorne was in ear shot of me, so I continued as she sat down besides Britney. "I need to get over Damon, so I am going to find someone new before I go crazy." My voice was hushed because Damon could hear us if I talked normally. "How about that guy?" Saraya pointed at a guy who had short blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, and of course a jock.

Before I said anything, Damon looked back. He was not looking at us like I expected he was going to. I realized that he had been turning back to look at the table next to us for quite some time now. I looked at the table's occupants. Mira Manuals was sitting there with all of her friends. He seemed to be looking at her. I heard someone snap. The finger snap came from Britney. "Aleah Hartnett, you don't like him anymore!" Britney scolded… _Right, I do NOT like Damon Sandsmen anymore!_ I made a mental note in my head and turned my attention towards Luke Williams. I admit he was really attractive. I am surprised I had not noticed him before. "But, he's dating Mackiley Bons." I sounded antagonized. "That can change." Saraya smiled a devious smile. "I've never heard you talk like that before, Saraya!" "Well, when it comes to helping friends out, I will do anything to help." She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

The seven minute bell rang. "I did not even notice that the fifteen minute bell rang yet." Britney fumed. "They need to make it louder." She kept on ranting.

All of us got up, and headed for the locker hall way. I didn't notice until it was too late that Damon accidently bumped into me. "Oh I'm…" He stopped when he recognized my face. He gave me a, oh, it's you look. Then he hurried through the door. "Thanks for the apology." I said sarcastically. My best friends had scowls on their faces.

"That is why you shouldn't like him." Megan suddenly appeared from behind me.

"I know, I have a plan." Britney, Saraya and I continued to tell her my plan until we had to separate because of our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The Note

Today was Thursday, which meant, a block day. Bock day on a Thursday means that I have fifteen more minutes until I am released from Biology to lunch. I am thankful that I have A lunch. I sat by Kelsey Michaels. She was on the swim team. She offered me some laffy taffy. It was her birthday. It was also St. Patrick's Day. I finished up the graph from the lab we had to do just in time. I had five minutes to talk to my friends. The bell rang. I guess I was a bit off. I gathered my books and head for the door. "Aleah, wait I need to talk to you." I turned. It was Mrs. Harrison's voice. I walked to her desk. She was looking at a piece of paper. She waited a moment before speaking. "Yes, Mrs. Harrison?" She looked up at me. "Aleah, I just have to say I am very proud of your improvement!" I saw it was my test she was looking at before. "Last semester I was afraid that you were not getting all of my lessons. I see a huge improvement!" "Thanks Mrs. Harrison." I croaked.

"Don't thank me, sweetie. It's all you" Mrs Harrison boomed.

I smiled and walked to lunch. Thank goodness, Saraya saved a seat for me. I walked straight to the lunch line, got my food and started heading back to my table. I was beginning to sit down at my table when I heard my name being called. "Aleah, can I talk to you for a second?" I sat my tray down. I turned towards the one who called me. Ryan Speckles. "Hey, Aleah, can I t-talk to you." He was nervous. I could tell. I could tell because he was stuttering and he was sweating a little. Oh no! Is he going to ask me out?

"I was wondering if you could give this n-note to Britney." Thank goodness. "Yeah, I can do that." I assured him. "Wait, are you sure you want me to give this to her, because you don't seem like you ready to let go." I asked, eyeing him. He straightened up, more confident and let the note go. "Yes, I think so." I chuckled.

"Thanks." He added in. I smiled, which meant your welcome in the English language.

It must have been pretty awkward for him with everyone at my table staring at him, so he walked away as fast as he could without running. I sat down. Saraya looked excited. "I cannot wait to see Britney's face when she reads it. Let's read it now" Saraya rejoiced. I was dying to read the note but I felt this was personal. If it were to me, I would not want them to read it until I gave them the okay. I tucked it into my back pocket. "No, it's personal." Saraya left it at that and we continued eating and giggling about gossip. The bell rang and I went to my language class. The teacher had sat me next to Lacy for the semester. It was a little awkward for the both of us still. Even though we told each other over face kindle, a popular social site, that it would no longer be awkward seeing each other. I cleared my throat. I think I am getting a cold.

The teacher started her lecture. I was not paying any attention. I was thinking about yesterday when Luke asked me if Mr. Rag collected the homework for social studies. I played it cool and told him yes. He said 'Jesus, okay can I copy because I forgot about it last night.' Of course I said yes. I am glad that I decided not to rush my handwriting. Girls are supposed to have nice handwriting right? I hope he thinks it is pretty. He promised to give it back by second period tomorrow. That is when we have history together. We didn't have it today because it was block day. He asked in first period study hall. I still cannot believe I didn't notice him earlier. He is so-"Aleah, do you have any idea?" I snapped back to reality. Mrs. Baker was awaiting an answer. I was silent. "I see you were not paying attention again, Ms. Hartnett. My face flushed with color. I was embarrassed and a little angry that she put me on the spot light. She went on with her lecture and asked a student a question I presumed was mine. From there on out, I focused my attention on what was important at the moment. My research paper. She went on about how we need to be careful not to plagiarize. After an hour and a half of boredom, the bell rang. Like everyone else around me, I went to my locker to exchange books. Britney was waiting for me there for our next class.

"Hey, I have something for you!" I almost screamed at her.

Her eyes widened. I handed her the note after I shut my locker. We walked to class while she read it. We turned into the hallway where the Spanish room was located. Damon walked out the door next to our class. We locked eyes. He looked away quickly. I flushed with color. He thinks I do not like him anymore, but I think I'm making it obvious I still have feelings for him.

It was a long note. She was still reading it after we walked in the Spanish door. My desk was in the front of the class because I'm far sided. I always get near sided and far sided mixed up. I meant that I near sided. I sat my books at my desk and went to Britney's desk. She looked up at me with an odd look and sighed. "Read this." She ordered me. I did as she asked, excitedly.

Dear, Britney

Are you mad at me? I am just wondering because lately it seems like you have been giving me dirty looks. Idk if it's just me or if you really are. I don't want to sound like a possessive creep or anything, I just need to know. If you are, I wanted to know what I could do to make things better with you? If you arnt then maybe you would like to go out to the movies friday with me? I mean since we are basically dating and everything. I know this note sounds really…weird but I'm afraid to ask you in person. I like you a lot, and don't want to mess this up. Please write back

It wasn't a long note at all. She must have just been rereading it, trying to make sense of it. I know Britney; she would have told me that she was dating this….creep. I've always thought of Ryan Speckles as one of the cool nice guys. "What does he mean, since were practically dating?" I felt I needed to make sure, so I asked.

"Aleah, I seriously have no freaking idea what he's talking about! She's distressed. I can tell in the sound of her voice.

"Ladies sit down please, the bell has rung." Mrs Moakley asked politely. We obeyed.

I guess it's no surprise that I started thinking about Luke again. My day dream was mainly about what our next conversations would be like. I thought about him for a while. I apprehended that I should be paying attention, so I pushed him out of my mind and focused on the teacher. Good thing too, because soon after I understood where the class was all at, she called on me. "el número de miembro de la familia tienes, Aleah?" I responded. "Tengo un montón de miembros de la familia, con cuatro primos en el camino!" That was a lot, I'm surprised that I seemed to pronounce all of it right because she said, "Aleah, excelente, felicidades!"

She asked how many family member I had. I answered I have a lot of family members, with four cousins on the way. She responded with Aleah, excellent, congrats!

She moved on. She picked on me all the time, I assume it's because I am really good in this class. I can speak mostly fluent Spanish with small errors every now and then. Not a big deal. I turned my head; Alex Anderson was looking at me. I blushed. I always blush. When do I ever not blush? Blushing is so embarrassing, how ironic.


End file.
